A Paradox Mistake
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Where a younger Professor Paradox first learns the hard way that messing with the timelines can destroy all you hold dear. A bunch of scattered moments with Paradox and Ben/Jen. Where Paradox made a mistake and the only way to save a friend is to do something a little dumb and a little smart at the same time. Warning contains a female Ben Tennyson/ Jen Tennyson.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. I write this fanfiction for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

Warning: gender bender, OOC, Professor Paradox, Events wont be going in a straight line, prequel for a future story maybe. This story will be jumping around a lot. Just assume in between each section there may be a time skip unless otherwise stated at top of each section.

 **Very important: Timelines and reality are subject to change make sure to read the top of each section to know the year and timeline/reality it is.**

Read and Review

* * *

A Paradox Mistake

Ch1 It Begins, Ends and Begins in Summer

Summer of 2010…

USA, Nevada, Area 51…

Reality/Timeline 211…

"My my my, isn't this interesting?" a man said as he looked out at the desolate military base. "So I'm finally back here or perhaps it's the first time? All this time travel and dimension hopping can get a bit confusing…" he said out loud to himself in thought as he pulled a pocket watch from his white lab coat.

"Hey mister how'd you do that?" A young voice asked from behind the man.

Quickly turning the man looked around, looking down he saw a young boy with a mop of brown hair and big green eyes staring up at him.

"Why hello there my dear boy, would you like a gumball?" the man asked the child as he put his stopwatch away and pulled out a bag of gumballs.

"Sweet! Free candy!" the child declared as he happily reached into the bag of gumballs and pulled out a handful, quickly shoving them into his mouth

"Indeed! Sweet." The man agreed happily as he popped a candy into his own mouth.

"So?" The young child asked with a mouthful of gum. "How'd you do that thing?"

"Thing?" the man asked.

"You know appearing in this spot." Boy said.

"Why that's called walking," the man informed the child.

The man watched as the boy suddenly smacked himself on the face while groaning. "No I mean a few seconds ago you weren't here and now you are."

"I can certainly assure you that I have been in this spot for some time now. Perhaps it wasn't at this very time but in another time…of course then you have to consider the many different timelines and how they can intersect with each other." The man began to explain.

"Urg. Please stop. You talking makes my head hurt…" The boy declared as he held his head in his hands as if he was in pain.

"Yes I suppose it may be a little difficult for a small child to understand. It can be quiet a paradox." The man said.

"Well anyway, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Why I'm…I'm…Hmmm who was I again?" The man asked.

In shock the boy blurted out, "No way you don't even know your own name!?"

"What is a name? A simple word to refer too oneself. In the long run something of such insignificance is of no importance." The man explained.

"Huh?" The boy asked.

"In layman's terms. My name isn't that important, so I simply forgot it." He explained.

"Well it's really weird and I don't feel like calling you mister or hey you," the boy paused in thought then snapped his fingers. "I know I'll name you Professor Paradox."

"Professor Paradox?" the man asked.

"Yeah professor because of lab coat and for all the big words you where using and Paradox because you make no sense."

"Well I suppose that's as good as any." The man agreed then muttered "although I'm not sure if you understand the meaning of the word paradox."

Looking at the boy Professor Paradox smiled and said, "nice to meet you young man. My name is Professor Paradox."

Pulling out his watch the professor then said, "but I'm afraid that I have to go, now good day and farewell."

Professor Paradox then walked away and turned a corner.

"Hey, wait!" The child yelled following Paradox but as the child turn the corner he saw nothing, "where did he go?"

As the child turned and prepared to return to wherever he had come from he saw a man in a lab coat a few buildings down.

"Hey Professor!" The boy called out.

The man didn't turn and instead continued to look down at the ground.

Feeling frustrated the child screamed out, "yo Professor Paradox!"

Paradox startled from his thoughts looked around until he took notice of a young boy with brown hair.

"Yeah! You in the lab coat!" The boy said.

Professor Paradox then shrugged and walked over to the boy as he said, "my dear boy, this might be a bit strange but have we met before. You do seem to be slightly familiar…"

The boy wore a funny look on his face as he said, "we just met like a few seconds ago. You just turned that corner over there and disappeared."

Professor Paradox stared at the child for a few moments then smile and said, " why that's just silly people don't just turn corners and disappear. I can assure you I have been standing in this spot for some time now."

"Liar! You were just over there a few seconds ago!" The boy cried out in frustration.

"I may not have been standing in this spot at that time but I have been standing at this spot for quiet some time." The Professor explained.

"Urg, do you ever get any less confusing. You don't make any sense." The boy groaned.

"Is that so?" Professor Paradox asked, "I believe I make perfect sense!"

Pausing for a second the Professor then continued, "Anyway you said that we had met before and like I said you do seem to be familiar but for the life of me I cant seem to remember your name."

"I just gave you the name Professor Paradox a few minutes ago," the boy declared.

"Is that so?" Professor Paradox questioned.

Sighing the boy closed his eyes. He then looked up at Paradox and explained. "Look we just met a little while ago. While we where talking you said you couldn't remember your name and that it didn't matter. So I came up with the name Professor Paradox"

Taking a breath the boy then continued on, "Professor because of the lab coat and how smart you sound. Paradox because you make no sense at all."

The boy then waved his arms in the air as he shouted, "then you just disappeared around a corner! So… can you show me that trick?"

"Trick?" Professor Paradox questioned.

"You know disappearing from one place and appearing somewhere else." The boy said.

Giving a chuckle Professor Paradox explained, "my dear boy. I do believe it's a bit much to be asking to be shown as you put it my trick."

"What!? Stingy!" The boy declared.

Professor Paradox gave a half smile then turned around. Pulling out his pocket watch he looked at the time and frown.

"Hmm I do believe it's about time…" He mumbled to himself as he prepared to walk away.

"Wait!" A young voice called out.

The professor paused in step as he turned his head slightly taking in the young boy.

"How about I show you a trick, then you show me yours?" The boy asked.

Aw the confidence of youth, Paradox thought.

"I doubt you can show me anything I haven't already seen." Professor Paradox declared sadly.

"Want to bet on it?" The boy asked.

"So confident…" Paradox muttered looking back at his watch and then the boy Paradox said, "I suppose I have a few moments I can spare."

"Great!" The boy happily called out.

Lifting up his arm the boy started to fiddle with his watch. Professor Paradox curiously watched as the watch lit up.

"Now listen here," the boy suddenly said. I'm Ben Tennyson and I'm one of a kind."

Saying this Ben slapped his watch and the area was filled with green light.

* * *

Summer 2016…

USA, ?, Bellwood

Reality/Timeline 211…

As Professor Paradox opened his eyes expecting to see the quaint little town of Bellwood but instead what the Professor saw was endless smoke making it almost impossible to see and difficult to breath.

"No…cough…this cant be," Professor Paradox whispered looking down at his watch. Paradox stared in shock and horror, hoping that what his watch was telling him was incorrect.

Looking back up at the desolate scene, Professor Paradox took a step forward and cringed as he heard a snap as he crushed something under his foot. Deciding it was better not to think about it Paradox continued on his way.

As he continued on Paradox called out "Ben…Ben!"

Picking up his pace Paradox made his way through the smoke. "Ben? Can you hear me?"

It was then that paradox heard a faint sound.

"BEN!" Paradox called out.

"Here…" A weak voice called out.

Hearing the whisper from his left Paradox change his direction calling out, "Ben!"

Paradox found himself tripping on some rubble falling to his knees. As he started to pick himself up he noticed a bit of green.

"Oh dear…" Paradox said as he realized the bit of green was actually Ben.

Professor Paradox crawled over and held Ben in his arms.

"Ben…Ben can you hear me?" Professor Paradox asked, "please tell me you can hear me?"

Professor Paradox looked at Ben with such worry. He felt such relief as the boy gave a few weak coughs.

"Para…dox," Ben weakly said.

"Yes my dear boy its me," the Professor happily said.

"Is everyone…else okay?" Ben suddenly asked.

Professor Paradox froze at that question while he hadn't seen anyone else. Considering the state of their surrounding it was very unlikely that anyone had…survived.

"Yes my boy their…their all okay…" Professor Paradox said with a sad smile.

"That's…that's good," Ben whispered.

A silence passed between the two but was interrupted as Ben started to cough a large amount of blood escaping from his mouth.

"Ben!" Professor Paradox cried out in worry.

"I think… this is… the end…" Ben admitted.

"No! Don't say that…" Paradox shouted.

"I… cant…" Ben said his voice sounding weaker.

"I can fix this." Professor Paradox stated.

"Don't… cough… you cant fix…everything." Ben tried to explain.

"That's debatable," Professor Paradox joked.

Ben gave a weak laugh and then fell silent.

"Ben…Ben…BEN!" Professor Paradox shouted as he gently shook Ben.

It was then that Paradox noticed the wetness on his cheeks. Gently laying Ben on the ground Paradox then rubbed his eyes.

His expression hardening he grasped his pocket watch and said, "I can fix this."

* * *

Summer of 2010…

USA, California, Yosemite Park…

Reality/Timeline 16…

As a young child laid on one of the beds in the old motor home an older man with gray hair watched in concern. Once again he looked down at the thermometer in his hand.

"A 101 that's not good." He muttered to himself

If things didn't start looking better then they'd have to go to the hospital. It was a rather depressing thought but Max didn't know what else to do at this point.

Max Tennyson had been thrilled at taking his two grandkids on a cross-country road trip but not long after they had arrived at Yosemite Park one of his grandkids started complaining of a headache. It wasn't long afterwards they had passed out. Now Max stood there watching as the child groaned in obvious pain.

Gwen, Max's other grandchild had become frustrated with their cousin and had stormed off complaining that the other was faking to get attention.

Gently patting the mop of brown hair Max said, "I'm going to have too go out for a couple of minutes okay but don't worry I'll be back soon. Just as soon as I find your cousin okay."

With that Max stood back up and hurried out of the motor home looking for his redheaded granddaughter.

As the motor home's door slammed shut the small figure on the bed sat up. A young child with long brown hair, green eyes with a white and black shirt sat there covered in sweat.

Looking around the child said, "where am I...This isn't… why is my voice so high?"

In their confused state the child tried to stand up, only to trip and fall to the floor.

"Ow," the child cried out.

"Wait a second!" They suddenly said as they looked at their hand in horror. Looking around they came to a realization.

"This is the rust bucket!" They shouted in disbelief.

Standing up they ran over to where they remember the bathroom was. Running into the bathroom they ignored how awkward it felt to walk. As they reach the mirror they let out an ear-piercing scream. In front of them was a small child no older than 10 with long brown hair and wide green eyes.

"No!" The child screamed out. "I'm a kid again…"

"Wait! What about the Omnitrix?" The child suddenly called out.

Looking down at their wrist they found nothing. "Does this mean I was sent back in time before I even got the Omnitrix," The child wondered.

Looking back at the mirror the child frowned, "I don't remember growing my hair out this long. Man I look like a total girl," with a laugh the child turned away from the mirror and started to step away when they finally noticed. It wasn't just their overall look that had changed but even their body felt different.

Paling the child pat themselves down, trying to find any other anomalies. As they reached their nether regions their face turned blue with dread.

"Its not there…" the child whispered.

With tears starting to form at the corner of their eyes they suddenly cried out, "my dick is gone!? Omg does this mean I'm a girl!?"

The young girl collapsed to the ground tears streaming down her face as she whispered. "Get ahold of yourself Ben. Lets just try and put together what happened."

Taking a deep breath the brunette who called herself Ben started to talk. "The last thing I remember is the invasion… That's right! Bellwood was attacked along with the rest of the world. I wasn't…" Ben paused and continued on, "we failed and I died…"

"And everyone…" pausing again Ben tightly closed their eyes a few tears falling down their face at the memories.

"Then afterwards…"Ben continued saying. "That's right Professor Paradox showed up and he did something…"

Standing up Ben said, "all I have to do is find Professor Paradox. He'll know what's going on."

Suddenly Ben wondered out loud, "if I'm girl does that mean my name isn't Ben anymore?"

…Jen…

While Ben questioned who he was the name Jen suddenly popped into his mind.

"Jen…Jen? Is that my name," grabbing her head Ben groaned, "whatever! I'll figure all this stuff out later!"

Ben then headed towards the door of the motor home. As she opened the door she saw a red shooting star pass overhead.

"Oh cool! A shooting star!" Ben happily said.

Then paused with realization.

"Oh crud! The Omnitrix!" Ben shouted as she started to run in the direction of the shooting star.

"Professor Paradox will just have to wait!" Ben declared, "First lets get the Omnitrix!"

As Ben ran she felt the ground tremble with what she assumed was the Omnitrix crashing. Stumbling a few steps she continued on with determination.

Reaching a clearing with a smoking crater Ben ran up to it. Looking into the crater Ben was surprised to see a redheaded girl.

"Gwen?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Jen?" Gwen said in confusion as she noticed her cousin.

Jen…Ben wondered, was…is that his or rather her name.

"Gwen! Get away from there!" Jen called out.

"Why should I listen to you?" Gwen shot back as she turned to the large metal ball that was in the center of crater.

"I wonder?" Gwen mumbled as she reached out her hand towards the object.

"No!" Jen called out.

But it was to late the metal ball opened and a watch like object flung itself onto Gwen's wrist.

"Ahhh" Gwen screamed in surprise.

"Noooooo!" Jen yelled watching as the Omnitrix latched onto her cousin.

* * *

Summer of 2010

USA California, Yosemite park

Reality/Timeline 16…

"But Grandpa Max," a young brown haired girl whined to an older man with gray hair. "You don't understand I was the one who was suppose to get the Omnitrix!"

"What's an Omnitrix?" another young girl but with red hair asked.

"That's the watch thing that latched onto your wrist," the brunette explained.

"Well that's stupid name." The redhead said.

"You're a stupid name," the brunette shot back.

"Jen." Grandpa Max started to say only to be interrupted by the redhead.

"Just give it up doofus. I found it first." The girl said, "besides its not like I can get it off."

Crossing her arms Jen pouted.

"I'm not so sure about that Gwen?" Grandpa Max said as he eyed the watch.

As Gwen stepped into the motor home Jen grabbed the back of Grandpa Max's shirt and tugged.

"What is it Jen? You still not feeling well?" Grandpa Max asked in concern.

"No… Well sort of but that's not it." Jen admitted, "Grandpa Max I was the one who was suppose to find the watch. I was suppose to be a hero and save the day."

Grandpa Max gave his granddaughter a soft smile and a pat on the back, "Now Jen you shouldn't be jealous of Gwen. Anyway I'm sure I can get the watch off with some of my tools."

"No you wont." Sulking stated.

"Oh really and how do you know that?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Because this already happened before." Jen explained, "except I was the one who found the watch and it got stuck on my wrist."

"Jen is this about the dream you had earlier," Max asked in concern.

"No or at least I don't think so. I mean I remember being a guy and I died because we weren't ready for the alien invasion." Jen explained.

Suddenly Gwen popped out of the motor home and said, "wow that must have been some fever dream. I mean come on an alien invasion and you a guy. Hey Grandpa Max maybe we should swing by home and drop Jen off. She sounds a bit delirious."

"Shut up doofus, I'm perfectly fine." Jen stated.

"You where awfully sick earlier. Jen are you really sure you don't want to go home and relax?" Grandpa Max asked.

"I feel perfectly fine now and I can relax on the road." Jen yelled as she ran into the rust bucket, "and it wasn't a dream!"

Gwen turned to Grandpa Max and said, "yep her brain was totally fried by that fever."

"Gwen." Grandpa Max said in warning.

"What you where thinking the same thing," Gwen stated as she hopped back into the rust bucket.

Sighing Grandpa Max pinched the bridge of his nose and entered and then followed Gwen into the motor home.

Unbeknownst to the Tennyson family a figure watched from some nearby trees. As the engine started up the figure pulled out a circular object from his long white lab coat. Opening the device showed what appeared to be a common pocket watch.

Professor Paradox took a step forward into the light of a nearby fire as the motor home pulled away.

"Did I do the right thing?" The Professor whispered to himself. Looking up with a determined glint in his eyes he answered, "yes… even if what I did was ethically and morally unjust there was no way I could have left things like that."

Sighing the man then said, "I'm sorry Ben…for…failing you..."

Turning away Paradox opened his watch and a large portal appeared in front of him. Just before walking into the portal paradox whispered, "and I'm sorry Jennifer Tennyson for forcing this upon you."

* * *

If you've enjoyed this fic so far and have the time don't forget to review, favorite and like.

Notes and Ramblings:

I was thinking of doing a Female Ben 10 fic or a Ben's mind ends up merging with his alternate dimension counter part. I had a few problems though. I really didn't want to write out the whole Ben 10 series; because whether Ben had the Omnitrix or Gwen had it, I felt the series would pretty much be the same. The only difference being that roles would be switch around on some parts, Gwen being the hero and Ben/Jen now being the sidekick who still got into trouble.

Then I came up with a great idea. Professor Paradox, what if I used the Professor as the main character or at least one of the main characters. I always felt that Professor Paradox had this unhealthy obsession with Ben. I mean yeah he's earth's greatest hero but considering all the different timelines, dimensions and alternate universes you think he would be able to call on someone else for help.

Each chapter will contain several sections. Time skips may happen between sections. That why in each section I wrote the dimension, year and location that each event is taking place. Both Paradox and Ben/Jen are the main characters.

Now, since this is Professor Paradox, things will jump around quiet a bit. That's why in every new section it lists the year, location and dimension. Each dimension is different and has events in it vary.


End file.
